(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-repellent antistatic polyester fabric having a durable antistatic effect and a durable water repellency in combination.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Trials to impart an antistatic property to a synthetic fiber woven or knitted fabric have been made for many years. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,694,688, there is proposed a method in which a film of a hydrophilic polymer having an antistatic effect is formed on the surface of a fiber, and Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 59-34818 discloses a method in which a hydrophilic monomer is polymerized on the surface of a fiber.
On the other hand, there is well known a method in which a water repellency is imparted by covering the surface of a fiber with a fluorine type polymer (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,609). More specifically, a solvent solution or aqueous emulsion of a fluorine-containing polymer is applied to a woven or knitted fabric, drying the woven or knitted fabric and, if necessary, heat treating the fabric to form a film of the fluorine containing polymer on the fiber surface.
Recently, an antistatic agent is used in combination with a fluorine type polymer as described above for obtaining a woven of knitted fabric having both the functions. However, since an antistatic generally has a strong hydrophilic characteristic contradictory to the water-repellent effect, and it is difficult to maintain both the properties at satisfactory levels. Even though both the properties are temporarily satisfactory, in ordinary water-repellent and antistatic processed products, the antistatic effect or both the water-repellent and antistatic effects are lost by washing or dry cleaning.